Special Agent Man
by Lady Raven-Wolf
Summary: By request I am re-posting this story, though it is under a different name. Are favorite NCIS team gets a new addition to the team, along with learning that the magical world is real. On hold
1. Chapter 1

**General Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter book or movie series franchise or that of NCIS franchise.

Author's Note: No Vance and his wife are not magical, but his children are muggle-borns.

_**Special Agent Man**_

**By: ghostwriter84**

_**Chapter 1-the New Team Member…**_

**Location: Washington D.C. Navy yard…**

At 09:00, an unknown man, in his early thirties, stepped off the elevator on an unknown floor of the NCIS building. It is DiNozzo who first notices the new comer in the office area and recognizes that the man seems lost. The seemingly casual but well dressed man wearing a black designer suit with a dark blue fitted dress shirt and even darker blue tie; along with a pair of black dress shoes. The stranger begins to walk towards Gibbs team's area and as he approaches DiNozzo decides to speak up.

"Can I help you with something?" Tony asks the stranger, which catches the attention of the other three agents.

"Yes, actually you can. I'm looking for the office of…" The stranger begins to say but a voice calls out from the area above the floor of cubicles.

"That will be all, agent DiNozzo. I believe that you're looking for me Nathan." Vance says from the balcony area one floor up.

Leon Vance had stepped out of MTAC when he had received word of his visitor's arrival at the Naval Yard and then again when Nathan had reached the NCIS lobby. Vance had Nathan waived through security without the need for hassling him. The stranger, who was now identified, smiled at his old friend and thanked agent DiNozzo for the help. Before, he made his way up the stairs to greet Vance with a friendly hand shake. The two entered the director's office, so that they could talk in private.

"What do you think that was all about?" A curious DiNozzo asked his colleagues.

"Whatever it is it's none of our business, now back to work." Gibbs said as he too went back to finishing up some reports.

**Vance's Office…**

"It's good to see you again, Leon or do I have to call you director, now?" Nate asked as Vance offered him a seat and a cup of coffee.

"Right now it's still Leon or at least until I can persuade you to start work for me and the NCIS agency." Vance said as he sat down at his desk.

"Well then Leon, you won't mind me asking how your wife and children are doing." Nate smiled as he asked and took a sip of the hot coffee.

"They are all doing wonderful. Jackie is now working out of the home office as a real estate agent. Mia and Leon JR. are both excelling at school and in their magical studies, as well." Vance stated proudly as he spoke of his wife and children.

"That's good to hear, Leon. But, I have to ask why I am here?" Nate asked as he looked up at one of the men who had helped train him to beat Voldemort and his followers.

"It's because I asked for you, personally. Word had reached my ears that you were in desperate need of a break. A change of pace, really. So, I along with some of your former trainers thought you might benefit from an easy assignment. Besides, NCIS was doing for the new integration between magical law enforcement and non-magical law enforcement, so I pulled some strings to get you transferred here." Vance explained as he watched the annoyed look and roll of the eyes cross over Nate's face at the perceived intervention in his life.

"Alright, a year Leon that's all. Besides it might actually be nice to wake up in the same place more than once. To tell you another truth, Leon, I've been really lonely and have been thinking that maybe it's about time to try and find that special someone and start a family. So, when do I get to meet this team that you're assigning me to and have you gotten clearance for them." Nate informed Leon of his decision and hidden desires.

"Yes, clearance came through yesterday and I was waiting on you to get here to inform Special Agent Gibbs and his team about the truth; when it comes to magic. Figured it would be easier to have you here to demonstrate your special talents. Also, you better not mention your plans about settling down or Jackie will be trying to set you up with some of her single friends and colleagues." Vance said with a grin crossing his face as he told Nate about what his wife would try.

"Agreed, the last thing I want to go through is to be set up on blind dates, so this stays a state secret between us." Nate said as he grinned at the now laughing Vance.

"Agreed, Nate," Vance said well naturedly as he picked up his phone to get Gibbs to come up to his office for a minute.

"So, what am I supposed to do as the new liaison agent for the magical federal agents during this integration period?" Nate asked irritated that an old friend like Vance would try and meddle in his life. Especially, with knowing how much Nate hated the interference.

"I'm assigning you to work with my best field agent and his team. But, if you ever tell them that I'll deny it and have your ass shipped to some unknown region of the world. Anyway, you'll be working with the Major Case Response Team, as a field agent. You'll get to investigate everything from espionage and murder to counter-terrorism. Come on Nate it will give you a chance to stretch your investigative skills and actually use some of those forensic degrees that you're supposed to have. Please, I'm asking as a friend. Just give it a year and if you're not happy then you will be welcome to leave." Vance explained as he knew his young friend was actually considering the offer from the unguarded look on his face.

**Location: Bull Pen-(or office's where the Major Case Response Team worked)…**

Gibbs received the call from Vance to report to his office in A.S.A.P. The senior field agent got up from his desk and heads towards his boss's office with his teams eyes following him. He proceeded up the stairs, but before entering the office he looks back down at his team who quickly takes the hint and get back to work. Entering Vance's office, Gibbs notices the stranger sitting comfortably in a chair across from Vance.

**Vance's Office…**

"You wanted to see me, director?" Gibbs questions as Vance gets up from his seat; along with the unknown individual.

"Yes, come on in agent Gibbs and have a seat. I'd like to introduce you to special agent Nathan Emrys. He has decided to join NCIS and I'm assigning him to your team." Vance said as the two agents shook hands in polite greeting.

Gibbs sized the agent up as they shook hands. The man stood at maybe 6'3" or a little under that height and maybe between 210-215lbs; with an athletic build and short cut, stylized messy deep auburn hair color. An extremely faded scar above his right eye that looked to be in the shape of a lightning bolt and deep emerald green eyes, but it was the story behind these eyes that intrigued Gibbs the most. Something about them told Gibbs that this man had a painful story hidden within him, and the man tried to hide his pain, but Gibbs could tell that this Nathan Emrys had seen or witnessed some of the worst traits of the human race and survived.

"Nice to meet you, sir; I'm sure that we can learn a lot from each other." Nate said as he eyed his new boss, after they had met. He was getting the sense that this Gibbs fellow wasn't a man he should cross or get on the wrong side of. Nate also felt like given time he could really come to respect and admire the man.

"Why wasn't I told that—I would be getting a new team member or why wasn't I even consulted, director?" Gibbs asked annoyed at being left out of such an important decision.

"It was a new development Gibbs. If it's any consolation Emrys is highly skilled and trained in several areas of expertise. He's also and ex-SAS officer and graduate of Sandhurst Academy. Emrys here has worked with a number of agencies including the FBI, Homeland security and the CIA; along with the MI-5 and MI-6 to name only a few of his past assignments. He can speak fifteen languages, and has an understanding of several others and is an excellent tracker, as well as two Masters Degrees in forensic anthropology, and forensic archeology; along with a Masters in Criminal Justice and Sociology. He also has some more unique talents that can come in handy in the field." Vance explained before Gibbs interrupted his boss.

"I get the picture and that's all great, but I already have a top notch investigative team. So, what is the real reason for adding agent Emrys to my team and what are you not telling me?" Gibbs demanded to know as he sensed Vance skirting around the truth.

"You may want to sit down for this next part, Jethro." Vance said as Gibbs waived him off. Leon just shrugged and looked to Nathan to give him the ok.

Nate quickly summoned his wand from its hidden fore-arm holster on his right arm. Then with a flourish and silent incantation he turned Vance's desk into a pig; that moved and grunted like a pig foraging for food. Just as his transfiguration professor had done on his first day in transfiguration class at Hogwarts. Gibbs couldn't believe what his eyes, ears, and smell were telling him as he went over to the farm animal and touched it to feel that the animal was real. As he turned back to Vance and Emrys to ask how the agent had done that; Emrys with another flourish of his wand turned the pig back into the director's desk.

"How…" Gibbs asked stunned, but Nate wasn't done with his usual demonstration. Gibbs watched as the new agent shrunk down and quickly turned into a very large timber wolf with the same dark green eyes, before he shifted again this time into a falcon, before he finally turned back into his human form.

"Magic, agent Gibbs, pure 100% percent magic or at least the ability to manipulate the molecular structure of my cells and to affect the natural energies in all objects living or inanimate," Nate explained as if it was so simple that anyone could understand.

"What agent Emrys is trying to explain is that a certain population of humans on Earth can; well manipulate the natural energies of the universe to a degree in which the rest of us cannot do, yet. History has given them the names of witch, wizard, warlock, sorcerers and sorceress, or even mages. There are also other; for a lack of a better word magical creatures of beings that also have this ability. Come on Gibbs I'm sure that even you have heard of the Harry Potter books and movies over the past decade. Well there true and agent Emrys would have played the part of the hero Harry Potter.

Though, the names were slightly changed to keep the muggle-born identities a secret. The wizarding world has decided to rejoin the non-magical world after centuries of more of isolation. This is going to take the next fifty years or more to accomplish through. So, they figured one way to start was by first taking the lives of a few of the citizens and allowing their stories to be made into books for the youth and other media geared towards children and youth. Then perhaps within time the two worlds can become one again." Vance tried to explain everything to his top field agent.

"However, the UN, Congress, Parliament and other highly placed individuals are now being told of the hidden world of magic. Along with these counterparts in various other countries, so for the first time in a very long time the non-magical world is learning about the hidden magical governments. The ICW or International Confederation of Wizards, which has been renamed to include all sentient magical beings be represented and has become the International Magical Confederation; functions like your UN, only it's a lot older and your non-magical government stole the idea from the magical world. Usually, only the President or Prime Minister of a country is told of this hidden world and then after they leave office their memories of the hidden magical world are removed for safety." Nate explained, before Vance took over from where he left off.

"The U.S. along with other world governments is setting up departments or teams within their respective agencies to help integrate learn from and teach the magicals how to live amongst normal non-magicals and non-magicals to adjust to the idea of magic being real. Special Agent Emrys is here to learn the ropes of the NCIS agency. So, that in the future sometime we will have a purely magical NCIS team or teams to investigate other magicals that will be joining the US Navy or Marine Corp. The Army, Air Force and Coast Guard are currently being assigned a liaison agent, as well." Vance finished the explanation.

"Then am I to presume that I'm stuck with a new team member whether I like it or not." Gibbs said sighing heavily as he felt a head ache coming on fast.

"Yes, you are Gibbs and this decision comes from the President, himself. Just be glad that I was able to pick the agent, personally. As I have known Nathan for over ten years, now," Vance added to let Gibbs know that he had no chance of getting rid of agent Emrys anytime soon.

"Ok, but I want to know every detail of your work history. No inking anything out or re-writing the personnel files. I also want my team, Ducky, Abby and Palmer to be informed about this hidden world and Emrys's talents." Gibbs demanded as both men quickly agreed to his request, which were minor in nature.

"Ok, have your team meet assembled in the main conference meeting room in three hours Gibbs. We'll introduce Emrys then, but he won't officially start work until next Monday. Also Gibbs, we'll need you to sign a non-disclosure form along with the rest of the team as this is still a state secret at the highest levels." Vance said as he went to his desk and pulled out the needed agreement forms and Gibbs hurriedly signed them with a flourish of his pen. Once, finished signing there was a brief unseen glow that sealed in a magical failsafe spell, which would keep Gibbs from talking if under the influence of mind control or mind altering drugs, etc.

"That will give us three hours to finish the necessary paperwork and get your badge, photo Id, and issued a weapon." Vance announced after Gibbs had left the office. As the two men went about the paperwork and other official documents taken care of and filed away.

**Location: NCIS Conference Room-Three Hours Later…**

"Ok, why were we all asked to come here?" DiNozzo whined as he looked around the table at his assembled colleagues. Unfortunately, they too were just as confused by the summons to meet here.

"Because, I asked for all of you to be here," Gibbs answered in his usual no non-sense manner after he walked into the conference room. Behind him director Vance and the new NCIS agent Emrys entered the room.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet special agent Nathan Emrys. Agent Emrys, I'd like you to meet agent Anthony DiNozzo, Agent Ziva David, and agent Timothy McGee; while this lady is our Chief Forensic expert Abby Sciuto, this is the teams medical examiner Dr. Donald Mallard or Ducky as he prefers, and his assistant Jimmy Palmer. He'll be joining our team starting next Monday morning and I asked you here, because I asked you to be informed of some rather unique situation. Now, sign these forms, before we continue." Gibbs spoke, before he passed out non-disclosure forms for his team to sign.

The six quickly signed the documents as the magical part of signing the documents took a hold of the team. Once signed Gibbs gathered the forms and handed them back to Vance; who took them and put them into a folder.

"Ok, Emrys show the team your unique talents." Gibbs ordered as Nate summoned his wand and proceeded to turn the conference table into a pig, a dog, a couch, and a horse, before turning it back into a conference table. The shock and amazement showed plainly on his new colleague's faces, but they were really shocked when Nate transformed into a massive and beautiful timber wolf and then falcon before turning back into his human form.

"Yes, apparently magic is real." Gibbs spoke before turning the floor over to agent Emrys to explain.

"As you can see magic is very real, but it's not magic per say. It's the ability to manipulate the molecular structure of one's own body and that of the unseen energies in ourselves and the world, or universe around us…" Nate began to explain the hidden magical world and that they were attempting to enter into the open world, again.

"So, you're the real Harry Potter or the person with whom the series was based on." An excited Abby bounced on the feet as she decided to get up close to agent Emrys in order to inspect his fore-head for the infamous scar.

"Wow, the scar is real." Abby all, but whispered as she reached out to trace the lightning bolt scar.

"Um—yeah—um could you please back up some, please?" Nate asked uncomfortable by the lab tech getting within his personal space.

"Sorry, it's just I'm a fan of the books and movies." Abby said as she quickly backed up.

"Yes, but certain things were changed for the books and movies; while other parts were extremely watered down or completely left out for young readers." Nate answered spoke as the gothic lab tech's mind spun with questions.

"Oh, of course I'm sorry I bet that has happened a lot?" Abby asked as she asked Nathan some questions.

"Actually, not so much anymore since I've left the wizarding world behind for the non-magical world." Nate answered the innocent question of Abby's.

"Why the hell did you do that? I mean you're a hero and famous, which means you get the pick of any babe you could want and you've got to be mega rich—what with the books, movies, toys, and need I say more." DiNozzo spoke up in his usual Tony way.

"Exactly, and another of the reasons that I wanted out of that world, besides the fan girls got to be way too much and the press wouldn't leave me alone, nor had they since I entered Hogwarts. I was either loved and adored one moment or hated and the next up and coming dark lord the next. I mean everybody wanted to control me either for my fame, or my family's money and prestige; in order to use it for their own agendas. It's the reason that eventually led me to ask for asylum and citizenship in the U.S., but I still have joint citizenship with United Kingdom, per the request of the Prime Minister and the Queen." Nate finished with explaining what drove him from the magical world, but never went to deep about what really happened.

"Right, I guess that would kind of suck." Tony said feeling a bit stupid for his remark.

"Wait you said family's wealth and prestige, what did you mean by that?" Tony quickly asked after he went over what Nate had said, again in his head.

"Ok, so you know about the blood status argument. Well technically I'm what am classified as a pure-blood and not what the book says about me being a half-blood. My mother was from a Most Ancient and Most Noble Magical Elder house and so was my father. Basically, they are the oldest of the pure-blood houses and for that reason are somewhat outside of the ministry law since—well they predate the ministries founding. My family has wealth from millennia's of military service to their countries of origin going back to Rome and Greece to even before this empire's existed. Both families have always been invested in their communities; while also being merchants and heads of business. Bottom line is I never will want for anything in my life if I chose not to work, but that gets old rather quickly. As for my cut of the books and movies, as well as toys for Harry Potter they all go to charity." Nate explained as he was rather embarrassed to be talking about his family's money or social status.

"Ok, what about the epilogue in the Deathly Hallows? I mean why didn't you end up with Ginny Weasley or is she not real?" Abby asked as her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Eeeew, little Ginny Weasley. I can't believe they even wrote that part into the story to begin with. Not much there to want and she was the worst of the fan girl groupies. She never would have seen the real me or could understand that I would never see her as a potential love interest let alone a wife." Nate said as he finally began to get some of the bottled up feelings off his mind.

"Then what about Ron and Hermione?" Abby asked not sure if she even wanted to know now or not.

"Ron died in the final battle and Hermione—well the last I heard she had left the wizarding world behind to and was working on her medical degree at Oxford." Nate answered truthfully as he tried again to stay out of going into too many details about what really happened.

"Oh, then what about Neville and Luna and the rest of the Weasleys?" Abby had to ask as her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Neville and Luna are married, now. Fred didn't die in the last battle, so he and George have their joke shop still, as well as, working for the ministry of magic as inventors for the law enforcement department and the department of mysteries. Bill still works at Gringotts along with his wife Fleur and they do have a daughter Isabella and Charlie still living amongst the Dragons in Romania. As for the rest of the Weasley clan we don't keep in touch much. I think it had something to do with Molly banning me from the house and from the clan in her anger at Ron, Percy and Arthur's deaths and for refusing Ginny's attempts to seduce me." Nate finished answering Abby's question.

"So, those –uh Veela witches are real—I mean can they really put a man under their control and are as beautiful as the books suggested." Tony asked all of a sudden interested in knowing about the race of Veela's.

"Yes, they are real and even more beautiful than the books or movies could ever describe." Nate answered as he watched Tony get slapped upside the head by agent Gibbs.

"Ok, that's enough for now. Don't you have paperwork or a case that needs to be investigated?" Vance asked the assembled group as Gibbs also picked up on the unconscious signals from his new team member becoming uncomfortable with the questions that were being asked.

"Director's right time to get back to work and agent Emrys will be starting Monday. So, you can talk to him then." Gibbs announced as the group stood to leave the room, but not before shaking Nate's hand and welcoming him to the team.

**Location: Visitor's Parking Garage…**

"How about a home cooked meal, Nate. Jackie would be upset with me if I didn't bring you by or tell her you were in D.C. besides the kids will want to see you, as well." Vance said as he walked Nate down to the lobby and to his rented car.

"Sure, what time should I stop by?" Nate asked as he liked the idea of a home cooked meal for once.

"18:00 hours and not a minute later," Vance replied as Nate snapped a salute and climbed into the SUV and left the Naval Yard.


	2. Chapter 2

General Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ANY part of these two franchises of Harry Potter or NCIS. So please, don't sue me as I'm a poor graduate student.

Information on magic comes from Hp lexicon official website or from the Harry Potter Wiki site; while information and background for NCIS comes from the CBS website and the NCIS database wiki.

WARNING: Contains Spoilers for the show NCIS.

Reviewers questions answered: Will be Nate (Harry) and Ziva pairing, but there will be romantic interaction with other women in the story.

Yes, Abby is a bit of a fan girl, but she will generally care about Nate (Harry) and come to see the real person. They will develop a sisterly/brotherly bond.

Yes, the twins will show up and so will Hermione, but the names will be different than in the Canon books.

_**Special Agent Man**_

**By: ghostwriter84**

_**Chapter 2-A New Job at NCIS…**_

**Location: NCIS Headquarters-The Next Monday…**

It was finally Monday morning and Nate was sitting at his desk that was at the end of the team's area and next to McGee's desk and diagonal from Gibbs own desk. The divider that had been between McGee's office area and his had been moved to the other side of his desk to section off the work area from the traffic of the office.

His desk had been turned to face another empty work area and both of Gibbs and Ziva's desks were across and to the left of Nate's. He had come in early because he couldn't sleep and had wanted to get a jump start on setting up his office area organized, before everyone else showed up. So, now he was busy familiarizing himself with the NCIS computer system.

The day had rolled around quicker than anyone would have liked. Nate heard the elevator chime as the lift had stopped at its destination with his sharp hearing that he had inherited from his wolf animagus. The doors opened to reveal agents McGee and David as they exited the lift. The two were chatting as they walked the short distance to their office area that housed the teams work stations. McGee was the first to notice their new team mate, Special Agent Nathan Emrys already working at his desk.

"Um—good morning, agent Emrys; you're here kind of early, today?" McGee said as he addressed the man sitting at the desk next to his.

"Morning, McGee and David, you do know that you're more than welcome to call me Nathan or better yet Nate will work better." Nate said while he looked up from the computer monitor to greet the two agents.

"That's fine by me, and I'm sure Ziva would prefer that you addressed her by her first name and so would I, but I also answer to McGee." McGee said as he looked to Ziva for confirmation and she shook her head yes.

"Ok, I can do that." Nate answered as he got back to work as DiNozzo walked into the area and to his desk.

"Ah, I've see that you've made yourself at home here, Nate." Tony said to the team's newbie team member.

"Um—yeah Tony is that a problem?" Nate asked of the team's senior field agent.

"No, not at all a problem; listen if you need any help finding your way around town or want to know the best spots to meet some women then I'm your man." Tony said offering to show the new agent around town.

"Ok, thanks Tony that's –um nice of you and I'll keep your offer in mind." Nate answered somewhat perplexed by Tony's offer.

"You never offered to show me around town." McGee said at hearing DiNozzo's offer.

"Didn't I, McGee. Wow, I'm sure that I had, but I'm sorry if I didn't and I always meant to." Tony said as he wasn't to sorry.

"Don't worry, McGee the only reason he's asking me is because he thinks I'll pay the tab and help bring in women with my money." Nate explained from his desk not even looking up from what he was typing.

"Aaaah, how would you get an idea like that from?" Tony asked as he looked curiously from at Nate from his desk and waited for an answer.

"How much do you know about the wizarding world from the books or movies series, Tony?" Nate asked his three new colleagues.

"I guess I should have narrowed the question further. Ok, what specifically do you recall about legilmency and occlumency?" Nate asked of the three, but it was a female voice that answered the question.

"Oh, um—occlumency is the art of magically defending the mind against external penetration, sealing it against magical intrusion and influence, or the defensive counter to legilmency. While, legilmency is a branch of magical ability to extract emotions and memories from another person's mind." Abby quoted from a wiki forum that catered to fans of the series.

"Very impressive, Abby, but it's a bit more complicated than what's been written. Anyway, DiNozzo's mind is pretty much easy to read or pick up on his thoughts, which actually are more like very disturbing images." Nate explained to the group.

"So, you can read people's thoughts?" Tony asked as he was scared at this thought of someone being able to read his thoughts.

"Not really, DiNozzo. I can sense emotions, or I can tell when someone's lying and sometimes I can pick up on images." Nate explained as Gibbs walked into the office area having heard this last part of the conversation.

"Let's keep that information to a need to know bases." Gibbs informed his team as he sat down at the desk.

"Agreed Gibbs," Nate answered as the others gave their agreement at his desk.

"I have a question through?" DiNozzo said out of the blue as he noticed something weird.

"Ok, Tony what is it?" Nate asked of his fellow agent.

"How is it that you're using a computer? I mean I thought that magic and technology didn't exactly mix?" Tony asked as he saw Nate look up from the computer and towards him.

"Like I said before don't believe everything you read or what's in the movies, so much. As magic and electricity can work just fine with each together with both are forms of energy. I could actually power a computer or laptop without needing to plug it in if I wanted to." Nate explained before going back to work.

"Good let's get to work. Abby, is there any particular reason that you're up here instead of being in your lab." Gibbs questioned his favorite forensic expert.

"Um—no not really, Gibbs; I should just get back to my lab." Abby said as she turned to leave and head back to her basement domain.

**Location: NCIS Headquarters-Ep. The Penelope Papers…**

One week later, the team was working at their desks when Gibbs announces, "Gear up," while he walks into the bull pen with a cup of coffee in his hand as he set it down on his desk and grabbed his gun from the drawer.

**Location: Crime Scene…**

"Ambushed from behind boss," McGee asks as he looks over the bench and at the body.

"Maybe—how many shots, Ducky?" Gibbs asked the NCIS medical examiner.

"Just one that I can see and it was devastating; single gunshot wound to the head through and through." Ducky explains as Nate takes photos of the body and crime scene.

"He never saw it coming." McGee remarks to the small assembled group.

"Any identity?" Gibbs asks as McGee looks at his notes to answer.

"Navy Lt. Paul Booth, married, no children…wife's being notified as we speak." McGee informs as Tony walks up from behind the group.

"Police are ruling out robbery, boss. Cash and credit cards are still on him." Tony announces his findings as Ziva approaches the small group.

"Except this…found it in the grass; as it could be a company badge." Ziva says as she holds up her evidence find.

"What's wrong with his finger tips, Ducky?" Nate asks as he looks the body over himself; while taking photos. His animagus senses had picked up the smell of charred flesh. Palmer picks up the hand to reveal the bunt finger tips; while Nate snaps a few photos.

"Looks like a burn." Ziva says as she to glance down at the fingers.

"That's what I was thinking, too." Nate added his two cents; while Ducky takes a closer look.

"It's not like any burn I've ever seen." Ducky says as he examines the finger tips that Nate had pointed out to the group.

"I don't know; maybe you can tell us, Tim." Tony says having just removed a business card from the dead Navy officer's wallet and showed it to McGee and Gibbs.

"Boss, I don't know what this is. I don't even know this guy, I swear." McGee says stunned at this new development or how the dead Navy officer had gotten a hold of one of his old business cards from eight years ago.

**Time Jump to the end of the Episode…**

"…hey kid don't up stage me." Penelope Langston recalled in answer to Nate's question about the preacher's reaction to McGee wearing his grandmothers red pumps to church. While Nate, Tony, and Ziva laughed at the images her stories brought up of a young McGee.

"Hi, honey." Penny says as McGee had found the four laughing from her stories and he began to look a bit nervous about this.

"Hi! What's so funny?" He asked as the group continued to chuckle quietly.

"The red pump story; we were just really enjoying it." Penny admitted without thinking about what McGee's reaction would be.

"You little cross dresser you; does the Pope know?" Tony asked between laughing fits as he couldn't help, but to joke with McGee, as the sound of laughter came from the three agents.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of darling. It's healthy to explore all sides of yourself." Penny said encouragingly her grandson to have pride in his own person.

"I was five!" McGee said as he attempted to defend his childish actions.

"Yes, well that's what's sort of brilliant about it." Penny answered as McGee just turned and walked the short distance to his desk feeling disgraced.

"It's getting late! Way past your date's bedtime, Tony," McGee suddenly said as this caused Tony to check his watch to confirm the time.

"…and I got to get you home, Penny." He continued to say as the four said their goodbyes and the three agents left for the night.

**Location: NCIS Headquarters-Ep.-Safe Harbor…**

**One Month later,**

"…Yeah, and he's working weekends. Did he call you guys over the weekend too?" DiNozzo asked as the three agents turned back to look at him.

"Twice!" The three chorused as one in frustration.

"About work that we could have done, today." Nate asked of his fellow agents.

"Yes!" The other three agreed.

"Isn't sixteen hours a day, enough? Don't get me wrong I love my work, I'm just not married to it you know." McGee stated in some tone of annoyance.

"Wait, I think I have a solution." DiNozzo announces as he arches an eyebrow and his eyes light up.

"What!" Ziva asks as McGee and Nate agree to hear Tony's idea.

"A pet for Gibbs or uh a new hobby?" Ziva says as she tries to guess Tony's idea.

"A new woman." Tony says as a redheaded woman approaches the assembled team.

"That is the last thing he needs." The redhead stated as Tony turns around to look to see who the voice belonged to.

"Grab your gear!" The redhead orders of the agents.

"Agent Borin, What are you doing here?" DiNozzo asks puzzled by the appearance of the Coast Guard investigative agent.

"Dead coast guard petty officer on a ship towed into Norfolk Naval Base. Joint jurisdiction, let's go." The now somewhat identified agent Borin explains.

"You heard her, move it." Gibbs snapped at his team as the team scrambled to grab their gear.

"Aaaah—hah," Ziva says after spotting Gibbs pull out a to go carton from his desk drawer, which was the source of the unpleasant smell.

"You actually kept that in your desk, boss." Nate asked at seeing the food carton.

"Oh, yeah—you waste not and you want not." Gibbs said as he grabbed a fork and mixed up the leftover contents.

"Agent Borin meet special agent Nathan Emrys. Nate this is special agent Abigail Borin of the Coast Guards Special Investigate Division." Gibbs introduced the two quickly as he stuffed his fork full of leftovers for into his mouth as he passed by both agents to head towards the elevator.

"Nice to meet you, agent Borin, please call me Nate." He informed the beautiful redhead as they shook hands.

"Good to meet you to and it's Abigail." Agent Borin answered in reply as they shook and then headed towards the elevator to talk to Gibbs.

"Aaaah—well that's one mystery solved." McGee announced as the four watched Gibbs and Borin stood chatting at the elevator.

"Maybe two." DiNozzo said as the three agents gathered around Tony.

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked bewildered by what Tony was talking about.

"No—No way—bad idea, Tony. Borin and Gibbs would never work out." Nate answered Ziva question for Tony informing the other two of his thoughts.

"Aaaah, I would have to agree with Nate on the idea about pairing Gibbs with Borin. There to similar." Ziva said agreeing with her two cents about the pair.

"Why not—it just means they have a lot in common, and you stay out of my head." Tony said pointing to Nate.

"Sure—would be glad to and Gibbs is not Borin's type, so that's why it wouldn't work out." Nate answered before walking off towards the team's boss and the coast guard agent.

"Really—what type does Borin go for?" Tony asked as he following behind his team mate.

"Forget about it Tony; you're not her type either." Nate called over his shoulder after Gibbs and Borin were out of ear shot.

**Location: Norfolk, Naval Base-Crime Scene…**

Nate approached a talking Tony, who stood next to Ziva and a crouching Ducky as he examined the dead petty officer.

"…Ducky, what do you think? Gibbs and Borin; date mate material." Nate heard Tony asking Ducky for his opinion on the subject.

"Well—given their combined work ethic they would never see each other, which could be a recipe for the world's shortest courtship or extreme longevity." Ducky explained his opinion to the three agents.

"Forget it, Ducky. I already told the hard of hearing Tony that Gibbs is not Borin's type." Nate voiced again in annoyance at Tony's insistence on setting Gibbs up with Bourne.

"So, no one is with me on team Bibbs?" Tony says not seeing that agent Borin had approached the group from behind him and had overheard his conversation.

"No!" Came the sharp and annoyed reply from agent Borin as she took a place next to Ziva and Nate.

"We can change the name?" Tony offered not giving up.

"Why don't you change the subject, DiNozzo?" Borin spoke as her face showed her annoyance.

"At least let him grill you a steak in his fireplace while watching black and white television." Tony suggested, but the idea clearly did not appeal to Borin and it showed.

"It's more charming than you think." Tony suggested to Borin.

"I'll pass, but you know what I do have a list of girlfriends that might make good candidates." Borin offered as she tried to get the message across that she was not interested in Gibbs romantically.

"They can't just be good." Tony said as he hinted at certain things.

"Don't worry they can be bad too." Borin assured Tony as Gibbs walked up to the group and McGee showed up as well.

"What have you got, McGee?" Gibbs asked as McGee held up an evidence bag with shell casings inside.

**Time Jump to the end of the episode…**

The case had taken an interesting sudden turn when a Lebanese was found in a cargo hold and quickly asked for asylum in the US. The father was found to be a terrorist and wanted by homeland security and the uncovering of a massive terror plot was soon uncovered.

"Put down the wires, Hakeem." Ordered agent Borin as she and the armed NCIS agents entered the engine room in time to stop the young would be terrorist from detonating the homemade bomb.

"Hey, slowly." Gibbs ordered the young man as he followed agent Borin down some stairs.

"Hakeem!" The boy's mother said at seeing what her youngest son was about to do.

"Mother!" The shocked and scared young man said at seeing his mother still on board as she stood behind Ziva and Nate. The boy's mother stepped out in front of the two NCIS agents as she spoke to her son. Both mother and son argued and she pleaded with him not to go through with his father's plan.

Eventually, she was able to break through to her child as he puts down the two wires that would have detonated the massive bomb. The boy cried in his mother's arms as she held him close to her, before he was taken away in hand cuffs. The two remaining family members were given temporary visas into the US and the youngest son agreed to testify against his father and to turn over the contacts that his father had.

**Location: NCIS Headquarters…**

**Later that evening…**

"Perfect, she's even a Le Cordon Blue chef." Agent Borin said as the five of them stood looking at the woman that they planned to have Gibbs date.

"Is it possible we've done something right for Gibbs? What if it upsets the space time continuum and sends the Earth hurling towards the sun?" Tony asked as his imagination got the better of him.

"What's she doing up there?" Gibbs asked as he passed by the group and sat at his desk.

"Boss, we found you the perfect woman for you and we'd like it if you would ask her out?" Tony spoke up for the assembled group after they had turned to face Gibbs.

"Who Dusty? Nice lady—great cook." Gibbs said to them.

"Did you read that on the screen?" Tony asked bewildered by Gibbs response.

"No, I dated her." Gibbs informed the group.

"So, what was wrong with her boss?" Nate asked this time out of curiosity.

"Nothing—she's perfect." Gibbs informed them.

"Perfect, then what happened?" This time it was agent Borin who asked for further information.

"There's nothing more boring than perfect." Gibbs answered the question.

"Go—go home, but keep your phones on." Gibbs said as the agents gathered there things and left for the night.

"Your team thinks you're lonely, so, are you lonely Gibbs?" Borin had stayed behind to talk to Gibbs.

"Nope," he said as agent Borin's phone began to ring.

"Borin," she answered and listened to the voice on the other end.

"I'll be right there," she informed the caller.

"Duty calls, but Gibbs it has been fun," she said before leaving and heading towards the elevator.

**Parking Garage…**

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"So, is he lonely, Abigail?" Nate asked as he waited by his car for the redheaded agent to find him.

"He says that he's not," agent Borin said as she approached Nate and the two embraced each other as their lips met in a steamy kiss.

"Figured as much, so your place or mine this time?" Nate asked as they broke the kiss as they needed air.

"I think yours as I haven't seen it yet. Same rules apply through," Borin quickly said so that the two agents would be clear as to what they each expected.

"No strings attached just really great meaningless sex." Nate said as he looked into Abigail's eyes.

"Agreed, so should we waist time and take the muggle way home or just apparate," Borin asked in a husky whisper. Nate smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and side-along apparated the beautiful agent to his place for a night of great lust filled sex.


End file.
